1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller for controlling display on an edit screen for performing edit using components each having nodes and wires connecting the nodes, and a program for causing a computer to function as such a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a known apparatus configured to be capable of performing edit using components each having nodes and wires connecting the nodes utilizing GUI (Graphical User Interface).
For example, Owner's Manual of “DME Designer (trade name) Version 1.0” available from YAMAHA Corporation describes that it is possible to edit the configuration of audio signal processing executed by a mixer engine having a programmable DSP (Digital Signal Processor) on a computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like using components representing constituents of signal processing and wires connecting nodes of the components.
Further, the object of the edit is not limited to the contents of the audio signal processing executed by one mixer engine, but the state of connection between a plurality of mixer engines and so on can also be edited.